Postal
by Belligerent-road-pylon
Summary: Jack receives some mail that makes him reevaluate some aspects of his life. UPDATED JUNE 29. Thanks for waiting guys!
1. Chapter 1

**Postal **

**Authors note: This was born from me thinking about a confrontation between Jack and Daniel; in which Daniel finally realizes the extent of Jack's feelings for Sam. This takes place after the 10th Episode in SEASON 8. I don't own Stargate or any of its characters.**

**And I completely made up the middle names in this chapter. Sorry if this um..offends anybody.  
**

**Synopsis: Jack receives some mail that makes him reevaluate some aspect of his life.**

**Pairings: Jack/Sam & Pete/Sam(mentioned)**

**Themes: Angst/Romance (with a bit of humour, 'cause you know, Jack just can't help himself.)**

**Chapter 1.**

**

* * *

S**

**G**

**1**

**

* * *

**

It had been sitting in his mailbox. A white, unassuming envelope with a Colorado return address. At a first glance he had excitedly thought, _oh, real mail!_ But then the handwriting on the envelope made his heart fumble in his chest.

He knew that writing.

He had become accustom to seeing it on a daily basis over the past 8 years.

Seeing it scrawled on black and white boards, on scraps of paper, on birthday and Christmas cards. Though when seen on the cards it was never alone. No, it was always in junction with another person. Usually Teal'c though sometimes Daniel. Because giving cards to a senior officer might raise some eyebrows. The rumours could quickly be quieted by some. "just friends," or "mutual respect," jargon but the eyebrows would still be raised. Knowing glances still passed. As if they already weren't.

He reread the scrawl that he had come to recognize as his second in command's. At the top of the return it said Samantha Carter and Peter Shanahan.

Jack felt his throat clam up. His first thought was to toss the envelope. Destroy it and what lay inside. Maybe if he did that then he could pretend that this wasn't happening, that _his _Carter had never met Pete. A_nd what? She could spend the rest of her life pining after you? _

The selfish part of Jack yelled, _YES! Exactly! _But he knew that wasn't fair to Carter. She deserved a lot more.

He steeled himself and ripped the envelope open. Inside was a single four inch by eight inch paper. The paper was heavy and cream coloured. The cursive text in the center had been done in that way that he remembered Sara doing when making Christmas cards. Embossing. She had said it looked pretty and made the card stand out above the rest. And though he had secretly agreed, he would tease her about it, saying nobody would even notice.

The chill from the cold linoleum that was now seeping into his bare feet didn't even register as he read the paper in front of him.

_Peter David Shanahan and Samantha Ann Carter would like to cordially invite you to share in their wedding nuptials…_

At that moment Jack felt his throat completely block up. He shoved the invitation back into the envelope and tossed it on to his counter, watching with a dull satisfaction as it slid till it was hidden under his microwave. He ran his hand over his face and took a deep breath. His eyes caught the clock on the wall and he shifted to military stoicism. He had to go to work.

* * *

**S**

**G**

**1**

* * *

**Sickly short, yes I know, but more is already written and waiting for a post. I am just simply hoarding it. Making you want it all the more. I hope. REVIEW!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Postal: Chapter 2.**

**Ahhh, I figured, since I got 2 reviews by this morning already, I would post the next chapter. T'is longer than the last one. Hope you enjoy.**

**csl: You're right, it's not. But on occasion it is funny.**

**Sway13: Poor Jack indeed. But who knows! MAYBE I WILL! **

**Three cheers for a longer chapter everybody!**

**

* * *

S**

**G**

**1**

**

* * *

**

Sam's mind was completely focused on the device in front of her. SG-5 had brought it back from their last mission to P31-258. It was a new version of a Naquada generator, developed by the inhabitants of 258, the Leaholins. It seemed to function the same way as the Gou'ld version but to a greater efficacy, with less wasted energy. The Leaholins were at roughly the same stage of development as Earth and they were very wary of the SG teams. It had taken 2 weeks of negotiations and more than a tad of some of Daniel's fancy "footwork" to let them take back the generator.

They had been given only one week to go over it. Even though other scientist were keen to get their hands on the device, the General had given her first "dibs" on it. He had actually said that to the scientists. _Dibs_

They had all been clustered around the table, a jumble of voices, vying for the attention of the General when he had held up his hands. "Sorry Guys, Colonel Carter get first dibs on the Generator. It is a universally known fact that she is the brainiest person here, plus she out ranks all of you. In both the military and scientific field."

He had given them a not too subtle glare that had quickly turned all of their voices silent and they had grudgingly mumble a collective, "Yes Sir, General O'Neill" and shuffled out of the room, longingly looking back at Sam and the case holding the generator in front of her.

She had smile at O'Neill, a smile that seemed to only appear when he was around. "Thank you sir."

He had given her his best stern face. "Go. Play."

Which only made her smile more. "Of course Sir." And she had happily walked off with the device.

That had been yesterday. She had till the briefing this afternoon before she had to share with everybody else. So she was quickly pouring over every nook and cranny, trying to get as much in as possible before a dozen other scientist surrounded her, equally as interested as her.

She didn't even notice the figure leaning in her doorjamb.

"Carter!"

The familiar voice, tinged with mock scolding, caused her head snapped up and her heart to annoyingly beat a bit faster.

The General was leaning nonchalantly, his hand shoved deep in his pockets. A pose that was all too familiar but still made her breath catch just a little bit in her throat. Carter swallowed, _it is a reaction that is born purely from a strictly female interest. He is a handsome man. But I love Pete. _An annoying voice voiced added a scoffing, _yah, right, a strictly female interest. _But Sam chose to ignore that bit and brought her attention to the General, who was still propped up in her door-frame.

The Colonel smirked. "Now riddle me this Carter," he placed his finger on his chin, in a feigned thoughtful pose. "did you go home last night?" He gave her a look.

Carter smiled in a manner that she hoped looked sweet and innocent. "well…kinda…you know, depending on your classification of home, I mean if home is where you fall asleep and spend a large majority of your time then…" she did the smile again.

O'Neill simply looked at her harder.

Carter felt a blush rising. "Um no. I didn't…Sir."

The general smirked again and walked into the office.

Carter continued on, "Who told Sir? How did you know!"

O'Neill gave her an incredulous look. "Carter, does the Pope crap in the woods?"

Sam barely held in a laugh.

"This is _you,_ Carter we're talking about here. Short of ordering you to sleep or perhaps slipping drugs into your Jell-o, given the chance, you will always stay here and fiddle with a new doohicky."

Carter ignored the obvious attempt to rile her with his use of the wholly unscientific words, "fiddle" and 'doohickey' and frowned. "Well you only gave me one full day! I needed all the time I could by myself."

The General tsked, "Carter, Carter," he sighed, "the other egghe…_scientists_ need to study this thing and become sleep depraved, coffee zombies too! You gotta share! It is a wonder you ever passed kindergarten."

He stepped behind her, placing one of his hands on the back of her chair, looking over her shoulder to read the notes she had jotted down through the night. He was so close she could swear that she could feel the heat from his body brushing hers. She felt a rush and tingle course through her body. The one that she always got when he stood too close.

She glanced nervously down at her hands and the sparkle from the engagement ring pounded a feeling of guilt into her stomach. She tried as inconspicuously as possible to pull herself closer to the desk, away from the General behind her. It was the way things had been played for years. One of them comes too close, the other backs up.

Sam smiled nervously. "yes Sir. Sharing. I'll work on that," She looked up at him and caught something in his eye, lurking behind the humour. She frowned. "are you all right?"

The General frowned and looked down at his shoes. "Um…"

She stood up. "Sir?" she asked worriedly. "What is it?"

He looked up at her and the mirth was gone from his face. Replaced but…hurt? Hurt and discomfort that was desperately trying to be covered up by a military façade. "I uh…got some mail today."

"Mail?" Sam really wasn't following.

Jack frowned again and picked up a pen from her desk and began twirl it between his fingers. "Yah, from…you…actually."

Carter felt the colour drain from her face. "Oh…yah…that."

O'Neill looked up at her. "Yah, that." He cleared his throat. "So you uh, picked a date huh?"

Carter nodded. "Yah, Pete suggested we send the invites out, so…" God, here she was talking about her wedding, and instead of feeling ecstatic like she usually did, she felt terrible. Awful even. And incredibly uncomfortable. She opened her mouth to speak but the General cut in.

"Listen, Sam." She looked at him, _Sam? He hasn't called me Sam in years._

He ignored her look. "I just came here to say…" He paused for a second and collected himself. As he brought his eyes back to hers they were filled with an intensity and longing that made her heart skip a beat again. _Something that engaged woman in love with another man shouldn't feel_, the little voice reminded her.

He searched her eyes. "I can't go."

Sam felt like she had been punched in the gut. "W-what? why…?" Though that annoying voice in her head was telling her she should know better.

He gave her a sad grin that broke her heart. "I could make up some lie about being busy with something important, you know a Simpson's special…but," he took a step towards her and she found she couldn't take the corresponding step back. Her back was now pressed into the desk behind her.

The General took a deep breath. "I just can't go to your wedding Sam. I won't."

Sam could feel pin pricks at the back of her eyes and she blinked quickly to push back the need to cry. Here she was, a grown woman who almost _never_ cried. Never, _except_ when it has something to do with him. _Jack_. Why was it that he never failed to make her cry!

His eyes searched hers for a moment, clearly struggling with something.

Carter held her breath._ He really shouldn't be staring at me like that. I should look away. Right now. _But she couldn't bring herself to. She found herself staring back at him with the same intensity.

Suddenly he brought a hand up to her face. The touch was light but it was enough to make her take in a breath that was a borderline gasp. She closed her eyes for a moment and she found herself leaning into his palm, ignoring the voice screaming in her head to stop. She brought her hand up to his, holding it to her face. She could feel his skin against hers. Tough. Hands that had been used to work. She wondered dimly if they had gotten softer now that he wasn't going out on missions. She felt a sudden tension in his hand and felt him pull back slightly. She opened her eyes and Jack's dark eyes were now focused on her hand. Realization dawned on her and a sickness descended into the pit of her stomach.

He wasn't staring at her hand. He was staring at the ring.

She quickly dropped her hand and resisted the urge to hide it behind her back.

Jack let go of her like she was on fire. He tore his eyes away from her hand and with out looking at her he mumbled, "I'm really sorry Carter. I'll go."

He was just about out of the door, when he paused, his eyes never leaving his hand that was tightly grasping the doorway. Sam bet that there would be imprints of his fingers in the hard steel when he let go. "Congratulations… Pete's…" he stopped for a moment and took a breath,"…a really lucky man." And he quickly strode out of the room.

Sam clenched her eyes closed, and let out a shuddering exhale. Tears threatened to spill over again as she took deep breaths. _Oh god, what am I going to do? _

And for once the voice didn't have a smart answer.

* * *

**S**

**G**

**1**

* * *

**Ah ha! Angsty no? REVIEW PLEASE! The more reviews, the faster I post the next part.**  



	3. Chapter 3

**Postal: Chapter 3.**

**Aaaand, another short one. hehe. **

**WOW! The reviews have been great! I am blown away by the support I have gotten for this story. SO, here yah go. The next chapter. I decided I'd add a little Daniel finally. For he is pretty, and fun to write.**

**

* * *

**

Jaka: Don't worry about it. I hate Pete with the force of a thousand suns. Good things aren't allowed to happen to him. Aaah, Mic. Man I hated him. Harm should have just punched that guy.

SG-Fan: Yes, Sam equals dork. But that is why we love her!

Stargate-fan: A bandaid for you.

ilovesg1: I am with you. I could never picture Jack going to S/P wedding. It was all wrong.

Sammy: I always want to hug him. yum.

Rain12: Hehe, that was more me not being able to say anything nice about him. But I figured it worked as Jack too.

And thanks to G, Vampirehellsing, justareader, froggy0139, scjon, and sissybear! YOU ALL ROCK (the kasbah)

* * *

S 

G

1

* * *

As he turned the corner to Sam's lab, Daniel was nearly bowled over by a grumpy blur that looked suspiciously like General Jack O'Neill.

"Morning to you too Jack!" he said in a false cheery voice, without facing the obviously preoccupied man. He looked back at his friend to see Jack stop and turn to him. Jack gave Daniel an once-over, like he couldn't quite place where he knew him from. Daniel scowled. "Jack?"

Jack's brow furrowed and he mumbled a "mornin' Daniel," before he continued his stomp down the hall.

Great, just great, Sam made him made him mad some how, Daniel sighed, and I was gonna ask him about that Atlantis rescue expedition I've heard talks of. Daniel took a deep breath and pushed open the heavy metal door leading to Sam's lab.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut as he walked in. "Sam it is 6:30 in the morning. Couldn't you wait till at least …noon to annoy Jack? I mean com…" and it was then that he opened his eyes and noticed Sam hastily rubbing tears off her cheeks.  
"Sam? What's wrong?"

Sam sniffed. "Sorry Daniel, I didn't mean to put the General in a mood. What can I do for you?" She quickly turned away from him.

He ignored her lame attempt at changing the subject. "Sam?"

He saw her hand go up and wipe at her face again. "It's nothing, just some chemical I've been using while working on the Leaholin's generator. My eyes don't seem to agree with it."

She turned back towards him and he was amazed at how quickly she had composed herself. If he hadn't seen the obvious hurt and pain in her eyes a moment ago, he would have almost believed the bogus story he just heard. Almost.

Daniel crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Sam you have got to be the smartest person I know. Hell, you're probably one of the smartest on this entire planet."

Sam gave him a look.

He looked incredulously at her. "and the best you can do is I-just-have-something-in-my-eye?"

Sam sheepishly looked down at her hands. "Figured I'd give it a try, I was hoping you maybe hadn't had your coffee yet…"

Daniel smiled. "no such luck." His smile quickly turned to a frown. "So, Sam…what's up?"

Sam quickly looked away again. "It's nothing Daniel."

Daniel glowered, "it didn't look like nothing when I first got here." He sighed, "talk to me Sam."

Sam scowled and avoided his gaze. "really, it is nothing Daniel. It is just, the…General said he wouldn't be able to come to my wedding."

Daniel held back a curse. "Why not?"

Sam started arranging papers on her desk with a furious intensity. "Said he uh…was busy with…something. And he couldn't get out of it to come…"

Daniel once again ignored the lame lie.

Sam looked up from her now neatly stacked papers; Daniel could see some of them had been placed upside down. "Daniel I only have till the briefing later today with this device, I really need to continue working on it."

Yah right! Daniel's scowl deepened and he started towards her. "Sam…"

She suddenly brought her gaze up to his and lock eyes with him. Her eyes brimming with hurt and a plea, urging him to leave it alone. "Daniel…please?"

Daniel sighed. "sure…" he could see a sigh of relief leave her as her shoulders slumped.

Daniel placed a hand on her shoulder. "Sam, you know that if you ever need to talk…" He looked at her till she met his gaze. "I'm always here for you, right?"

A small but genuine smile crossed Sam's features. "I know Daniel," she brought her hand up to his and squeezed it. "thank you."

He smiled back. "Good." He did a little wave and headed back down the hallway. He had a General to see.

* * *

**S**

**G**

**1**

* * *

**Ooo, the Jack/Daniel confrontation looms! HA HA! And it is already written and waiting to be posted! And it is a nice looong chapter too. You'll all have to wait to see how it turns out! Better make them reviews good! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

**And the longest one yet. Weee!**

**Readers, man I love you guys! Thanks to Queen of Reviews, Ben, Vampirehelsing, Shiney Silver grl, janissima, Arrant Schemata, Sway 13, and Natters(for three reviews in a row!) I am doing this for you.**

And for me. 'Cause my ego needs fluffing.

_AND SHOUT OUT TO Angel of Fire SG. Cause she is reading this story as I __TYPE!_

Oh and along with SG-1, The Sixth Sense doesn't belong to me either. And if you don't know the ending to that movie (Where have you been, under a rock!), and wish it to remain a secret. Don't read this chapter.

* * *

S 

G

1

* * *

Jack stared down uselessly at the papers in front of him. He had read the first paragraph at least 4 times now. The only part he had retained was "Brigadier General Jack O'Neill" and then it went fuzzy. The individual words didn't stick in his brain and by the time he was done each sentence, he had already forgotten what it was he had read.

He knew this document was important, some government guy with an impressive title had sent it his way; but as he started on the opening paragraph for a fifth time he realized he couldn't even remember what the papers were concerning. Walter had told him the subject when he had first gotten to his office; but now...

Which reminded him, later he would have to say sorry to the lieutenant for snapping at him. Jack sighed, 0 for 3 this morning Jack, nice job.

Suddenly an image of Carter flitted through his head. Her mouth hanging open. Her skin slightly wan. Her eyes slowly filling with tears. He gritted his teeth.

He had done that to her.

He couldn't remember feeling so sick at himself. Not since his undercover NID bust. When he had demeaned her after she had worked her ass off to get him home. He had hurt her to play a part. For a job. Hell, For his country, as completely cliché and cheesy as that sounded.

But this time…this time there was no order from a superior to hide behind. No secret mission. Just his own god damned cowardice

…"I can't come to your wedding Sam…I won't"… Carter trying to blink back tears, tears that he had directly caused, then to the sight of that ring on her hand. Her hand that was clasping his with a desperate urgency. His stomach clenched again.

"What were you thinking Jack!"

Jacks head snapped up to see an irate Daniel standing at his door. Jack frowned, not that I don't agree with that question but, what did I do now?

Daniel stepped into the office and closed the door behind him. He didn't bother waiting for a response from Jack. "No, let me rephrase that 'cause obviously you weren't thinking." He jerked a thumb over his shoulder. "I just came from Sam's lab…"

Jack made a face.

Daniel gave him an extremly angry look. "Oh. Yah her, Jack. Remember? Tall, blue eyes, blond hair? Pretty? Is currently crying in her lab, apparently, over nothing? Goes by the name Sam?"

Pain flashed through Jack and he ground his teeth, just what he needed now, Daniel trying to be a smart-ass. "I get it Daniel."

Daniel held his hands up. "Oh! Well good! 'cause I don't!" He clenched his teeth together and gave Jack a withering stare. "Jesus Christ Jack! This is Sam! After 8 years together you can't manage to come to her wedding? Probably the single most important day of her life and you can't make it?"

Jack felt another stab of pain shoot through him and he avoided Daniel's accusing gaze.

"Damn it Jack! What reason could you possibly have for doing this to her!"

He was now in full-blown-indignant-Daniel mode. A phase he usually saved for when Jack wanted to blow something up or ignore an endangered species of some sort. Or maybe blow up an endangered species. Jack clenched his eyes tightly together, which seemed to set Daniel off even more.

"Is she just 'second in command'? Another one of your soldiers? I thought that after all this time, all the things you've been through with her, that she meant something more than that to you!"

A picture of Sam with that look of complete and total heartache flashed through his head and he suddenly was on his feet yelling right back. "God Damn it Daniel she does!"

A surprised look filled Daniel's face and he was silent.

Jack continued on with a quiet fury now. "She means a hell of a lot more! So much more it scares me. So much more that it makes me unable to think straight. Shit! She means so much more that it is illegal! Which is why I can't go to her wedding! Not to watch her marry someone else!" He clenched his eyes closed again, when he spoke again his voice was torn. "Cause I don't know if I could do it Daniel." Jack took a deep breath and fell back into his chair. He ran his hands through his short hair, causing it to stand on end. "I don't know if I could watch her give herself away to somebody else…somebody who wasn't…me."

Daniel stood still; his mouth slightly agape. A thick silence filled the room. "Oh."

Jack's eyebrow rose. "yah, Oh."

Daniel cleared his throat. "Well… you certainly… hid it well."

Jack gave him a sardonic look. "You think so?"

Daniel eyes were focused on something over Jack's shoulder, obviously in deep thought as he spoke. "Well I didn't catch on."

"Well you're kinda self-absorbed."

Daniel either didn't catch the barb or he completely ignored it. " I mean, I didn't catch on at all. I figured you were at least good friends, which is why I was…"

"Upset?" Jack added helpfully.

Daniel's eyes were still unfocused. "…yah," he finally brought his eyes to Jack's, " does anybody else know?"

Jack's mouth opened and closed a few times, "uh…" he rubbed his head again, making his hair stand up even more, " I'm pretty sure General Hammond has an …idea ... uh…Anise knows, Janet knew…Teal'c knows…"

Daniel held up his hand. "Whoa, whoa! How did Anise find out?"

"Zat'arcs."

Daniel's eyebrows rose. "Oh?" He thought about it for a second. "Oh!" he gave Jack a sympathetic look. "that whole thing where you were lying about that thing that you didn't know you were lying about…that must have been fun."

Jack made a face. "like a blunt force trauma."

Daniel frowned. "Teal'c knows too?" His look turned into a pout as he muttered, "How does Teal'c know and not me! I'm the people person in the group…how did I not notice?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Well technically he found out during the Zat'arc session as well."

This seemed to lessen the pout Daniel was sporting. "Oh?"

"Though a few years back, when Carter became host to that snake, he talked to me then too and he has tried to talk to me about it a couple times since then, picking up on when I am moody over Carter missing or something."

"Oh…"The pout was back on Daniel's face. "And I was around when all this was happening?"

Jack shrugged. "Basically, yah."

Daniel's face screwed up into a look of concentration. "I can't believe I didn't pick up on it," he muttered more to himself than to Jack.

Jack leaned back in his chair. "Well as I said before you are kinda…"

"Self-absorbed, yah I heard you the first time," Daniel absentmindedly interjected.

Jack smiled over his small victory. He looked at Daniel. He could almost hear the gears turning in his head as he tried to comprehend it all.

Daniel's head tilted. "You know, now that I know, I can see it. It adds up. All of our past experiences."

Jack just remained silent as Daniel worked it out.

"I mean, you've got the time that we all had our brain stamped and you had an obvious thing going with Sam's alter ego. Then that time when we were in the time loop and I asked you if you did anything crazy you just looked at Sam with that look…and every alternate reality we've ever seen has you two together…"

Jack swore that if Daniel had a beard he would be stroking it right about now, as he stared off into the abyss over Jack's shoulder.

"It is kinda like the Sixth Sense," Daniel murmured.

Jack gave him a look. "What!"

Daniel's gaze focused on Jack, as if he just remembered that he was there. "You know, The Sixth Sense, with Bruce Willis and that kid who saw dead people?"

Jack made an incredulous face. "Yah, I know the movie Daniel, but how is it like what you are thinking about?"

Daniel went into explanation mode, his hands flying with his words. "You know, the entire way through you can't figure it out, but at the very end you're like 'oh he is dead!' and then all the little signs through out the movie make sense! Like why his wife was always ignoring him and why the kid was talking to him plus I think there was something about the colour red and…"

Jack snapped his fingers. "Focus, Danny, focus."

Daniel blinked quickly. "Oh right, well, it is the same thing! Now that I know…what I know…all the signs make sense."

He seemed proud of himself. At least he was no longer pouting. Then the thinking face was back marring his face. "Jack?"

Jack sighed. "yes, Daniel?"

"Does Sam know? Or even more to the point," he paused and asked tentatively. "does she feel the same way?"

Suddenly Jack was back to being uncomfortable. He gave a humorless laugh and stood up. He ran a hand down his face and leaned against his bookshelf.

For a moment Daniel thought he wasn't going say anything except maybe, 'go away Daniel.' The silence was becoming uncomfortable and he was about to say, 'never mind' when Jack began.

"During the Zat'arc incident she of course heard my…confession, and she said basically the same things back, that she cared more than she was supposed to for me…" he gave a small smile. "and you know, when it first happened I didn't know what to think. I mean on one hand it could have completely screwed up my career, or more importantly hers, but on the other hand I was so…happy." He winced at the cheesiness in his choice of words but continued on, "I mean I had nagging feelings about what was going us with us beforehand. Looks that lasted just that tad too long, but to hear her say it out loud…" he shook his head and his eyes grew distant and hard, "but that was four years ago and we agreed that it would stay in that room. We've never really talked about it since. We still pass the significant glances now and again," Jack sighed, "but she deserves more than that."

He looked up at Daniel who had remained blessedly silent through the little speech. He had a slightly awed expression on his face.

Jack frowned, "what!"

Daniel smiled and shook his head. "Nothing, it's just that I'm a little stunned," he paused, "I think that was the most I have ever heard you talk like that. All, what you are feeling. In fact, I think that is one of the only times I've ever heard you talk like that, especially at that length. Did it make you feel any better?"

Jack thought for a moment. "Not really. Actually, I think I'll resist doing that again in the near future." He sighed.

Daniel spoke up. "Jack?"

Jack smiled slightly. "Yes Daniel?"

"You love her right?" It sounded a bit more like a statement than a question.

Jack smile sadly and nodded. "Yah"

"Have you actually told her that?"

Jack was silent.

"Jack?"

Jack shrugged. "What good would it do now? She still deserves more, she's still getting married and it is still illegal. Wouldn't be fair to just drop it on her."

Daniel frowned. "Jack I don't pretend to know a lot about women. Hell I'm surprised I managed to find one who wanted to marry me."

Jack couldn't help but add. "me too."

Daniel rolled his eyes and continued on. "but if you love someone, it isn't something that should be taken lightly or ignored. Sam deserves to know."

Jack thought for a moment. "doesn't the saying actually go, 'if you love something, let it go?" he cocked an eyebrow at Daniel.

Daniel looked back at him. "Well a little known fact is that it doesn't apply to love in a secret military base under a large mountain in Colorado."

"Ah!" he paused, "I didn't know that."

The silence filled the room again, though this time it wasn't so uncomfortable.

Jack cleared "Well, it's not as if this hasn't been swell and all but I have stuff I have to pretend to read. And if you don't mind I'd also like to sulk for awhile as well, maybe with a bit a brooding thrown in there for good measure."

Daniel nodded. "right, sulk and brood and think about what I said."

"I already told you what I think."

Daniel gave him a questioning look.

"I am still just as surprised that you managed to find a woman to marry you."

"Jack." He said reproachfully. Daniel resisted the urge to roll his eyes again, Jack would only see it as a triumph.

Jack waved him away. "yah yah, I'll think about it."

Daniel gave him a scrutinizing look "…are you going to be alright?"

Jack gave his unlikely, anthropologist friend a smile. "Probably not, no. But I can maybe pull off an 'OK' if I try really hard."

Daniel smiled sadly. "Yah. Well like I said to Sam, if you need somebody to talk to…"

Jack grinned. "Trying to get on the inside track now huh?"

Daniel grinned back. "Yah, being the last to know stuff kinda…"

"Sucks?" Jack supplied.

Daniel nodded sagely "that one word for it."

Jack sighed. "welcome to my world."

* * *

**S**

**G**

**1**

* * *

**REVIEW MINIONS! please? Another Jack and Sam confrontation! Complete with scary mood music. DUN DUN DUUUNNN**  



End file.
